Unexpected Miracles
by Sad Songs Have Passed
Summary: Ciel and his lover have a mystery to solve: What is wrong with Ciel? Will the shocking truth separate the two, or being them stronger together. Mpreg.
1. Beginning

**Unexpected Miracles**

* * *

Ciel shocked and he walked to Sebastian with a really big belly.

"What has happened to me Sebastian?" Ciel yelled at his servant.

"My Lord I don't know?" Sebastian said.

Lizzy cam up in her carriage and walked up to Ciel.

"Ciel-chan what has happened?" Lizzy asked with her face full of pout.

Ciel was angry and screamed at her too, "I DON'T KNOW ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"

"Ciel-kun-chan and I are going to get to the bottom of this!" Lizzy said.

Sebastian stood there all annoying with out saying anything and Lizzy said, "ALONE!"

Sebastian walked away with a very very sad face. :(

"Come on Lizzy Let's go! ! ! ! ! ! !"

* * *

**What did you think? Please review! Can't wait 4 u guys to see the BIG SUPRISE LOL XD**


	2. Jokes

**Unexpected Miracles**

* * *

Why was Ciel's stomache so big and how where Lizzy and Ciel gonna find out why his stomach was so huge? How would they find out? How would these events unfold? All That would be answered...

NEXT CHAPTER!

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

* * *

**XD Sorry I couldn't help myself. Gonna upload the real chappie soon! (SORRY!)**

**Please please review and I will post moar! :P (sorry 4 trollin' ya! rawr!)**


	3. Visiting Reapers

**Unexpected Miracles**

* * *

Ciel and Lizzy went to the grim Reapers to try to find out why Ciel had such a big stomach.

They went up to Grell who was being gross and weird and why doesn't he dress like a boy?

Ciel pushed Grell away and went up to a cooler Grim reaper like Will.

Lizzy walked up to the Reaper of grim and audibly opened her mouth to say, "Will the reaper can you help us?"

Will was all hyper and ran up to them will a happy attitude like Lizzy's. "WhAt CaN i DOOO fOr YOOOUU!?"

Viel pointed to his stomache and growled.

"OH MI OH MY OH SWEET CHERRY PIE WHAT COULD POSSIBLY BE WRONG WITH THAT BELLY OF YOURSS?"

Will touched ciel's stomache and looked up at him all serious.

"You gotta baby inside you."

GASP!

* * *

**FINALLY THE BIG REVEAL!**

**I know my baby Ciel is pregnant! I actually couldn't find any Mpreg stories that's NOT YAOI (ew...) so I decided to write my own.**

**To see how our fave couple will handle this, please review!**


	4. Confrontation

**Me: Wow! I'm so happy with how this is turning out! How about you Ciel-chan?  
**

**Ciel: ...**

**Me: Ciel-kuuuun? ? **

**Ciel: WHY AM I IN THIS BUNNY SUIT?!**

**Me: Oh Ciel... just gimme an intro!**

**Ciel: Please please pretty please review and favorite and follow this amazing story! ENJOY!~**

* * *

**Unexpected Miracles**

* * *

Lizzy was the mother of the baby inside Ciel's stomache that he was carrying. Even though Lizzy should have been carrying the baby because she was a lady and ciel was a man she wasn't and it is unknown how that it was done so just leave it alone and don't ask me 'kay?

ANYWAYSSS! ! ! ! ! ! !

Ciel had a baby inside of him and he was sad but also happy because he would have a baby but sad because he had to give birth to that baby. :((

They went home and talked about what they were gonna do about their baby

* * *

**Things are heating up, no? REVIEW FOR MORE!**


	5. Final Battle

**Unexpected Miracles**

* * *

Ciel and Lizzy decided to have the baby and leave Sebastian because he was a creepy creep-o and they named their baby Lizziel and they lived in the big mansion with servants that actually knew how to clean stuff and not just mess up everything in the house.

Ciel and Lizzy lived happily ever after!

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING MY NEW SERIES! I hope you all enjoyed my _MORALLY RIGHTEOUS _Mpreg story. Please read my other stories and PM me if u just wanna chat!**

**LOVE YOU ALL! HATERS MAKE ME FAMOUS! :3**


End file.
